Deity Key
That Which Slew The Goth The Deity Key is the most powerful item in all of Ura. Created originally under orders of Hasserra to his acolytes, the Key would have allowed him to cross the Veil and enter Ura in his full power. A heroic final assault, as well as clever subterfuge, by the forces of the Seven saw the Deity Key turned against its master. When the Goth was summoned to Ura, he was quickly trapped and imprisoned (as the Seven did not have the means to fully kill him at the time). The Key has only been used once, and since then has passed through several hands of ownership before becoming lost to time. The Godswalk dictates that the Key will play a crucial role in the fate of the Free Races. Creation How the Key was created is a mystery to most, perhaps even the Seven. It is also possible that a crucial part of Hasserra himself was used in the forging of the tool, making it impossible to create another. Powers The Deity Key is innately linked to the energies of the Veil and the Goth, but most of all to the mysterious wife of the Goth, Herra. When used in a forgotten ritual, the Key can do one of several things: Transform a Mortal to a God The Key can bestow any mortal soul with the powers of the First Vanessi, supposedly becoming as mighty as any member of the Seven. The Key has never been used for this purpose. Allow a God to pass through the Veil Whenever a being of considerable power enters Ura from beyond the Veil, it must sacrifice a great deal of its power to do so. The Godvessels are a prime example of this. However, the Deity Key can be used to bend the Veil and allow entry to any being in their full might. This was used during the Black War to summon the Goth to Ura, though he was quickly undone when the Key was turned against him. Kill a God Although Hasserra was summoned into Ura in his full form, the man named Lloyd Whitefang (better known as the Skylance) still held the Deity Key. While wielding the item, the Skylance was immune to Hasserra's power and, alongside the full might of the Seven, laid him low. Although the Key itself cannot be used as a weapon, per say, it harbors some Eldritch touch unknown to our worlds, allowing anyone holding the Key to become impervious to supernatural harm. Whereabouts None alive remember where the Key was last seen, nor even what it looks like. Depictions of the Key vary wildly across cultures and timelines with some saying it does not resemble a Key at all. The most commonly sited historical event concerning the Key is thus: after the Black War, ownership of the Key fell to the Whitefang lineage. Ederis took the Key to Lancerus upon the founding of Gildor. There it remained... until it did not. Arik Whitefang presumably started the War of Six Kings either because he lost the Key or was attempting to find it. Regardless, not even the Elves seem to have a clue as to its whereabouts.